There are numerous difficulties involved with known arrangements for linearly amplifying optical signals. These problems are particularly difficult to overcome when many different optical signals must be amplified by the same gain factor, such as occurs when an array of optical beams are to be amplified or an image having many distinct picture elements is to be amplified. This problem arises because it is difficult to fabricate many separate amplifying elements that all have substantially the same gain factor.